The Best Laid Plans
by She-Wolf360
Summary: "At first, she saw Hagrid. Simply Hagrid. She smiled warmly at the man, and started to greet him. She stopped. Confused. He was holding a baby, specifically one with dark hair sticking every which way from the thick blue blanket they were swaddled in. Her mind halted. No…." A story in which there is a Potter left to take Harry in; his godmother. Begins Halloween, 1981.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_October 31__st__, 1981 _

_1640 hrs_

The Ministry of Magic was a bustle of agitated energy. It was 4 pm and a Saturday, those who had come in to work were anxious to return home. The first few stragglers began to leave, disappearing through the green flames of the floo system, with their colleagues watching them go with envy. Many of them were required to await the arrival of the relieving night team; a barebones staff to keep the ministry running at all times. The Department of Magical Law enforcement was no exception.

Misuse of muggle artefacts officers rubbed their temples, tension headaches forming from the howler complaints that were sent by those witches and wizards who believed they had been unjustly fined. Those in charge of muggle worthy excuses were currently in a meeting, discussing the recent bewitchment of three London buses, which their liaison in the muggles own parliament was beginning to be harassed about. The assistants and secretaries to members of the Wizengamot slogged through the paperwork which was piled high on each of their desks. Three criminal trials were to commence the next week, due in no small part to the fellow employees who occupied the office space next door to them. These witches and wizards, the aurors, hurried between their cubicles, exchanging documents and settling plans, talking in whispers on the latest headlines and news.

The news of the day was a very popular topic, and cause for the employees of the ministry to want to rush home. Staying too late was a dangerous risk these days. This was the reason for a greater number of aurors remaining at the ministry throughout the day, rather than returning home. Patrols manning the halls and departments of the ministry, a constant surveillance.

Tonight, was Halloween, a day in which superstitions were heightened.

Voldemort and his deatheaters… the cause for unrest in the ministry and the entirety of the country. The reason the Wizengamot secretaries had hands that had become calloused and which bled due to the sheer amount of paperwork needed to be filed, sorted and researched. The reason that the aurors never seemed to rest, and had gained a considerable number of new scars and injuries between them.

Despite this however, there were… moments of distraction.

Two such ministry employees were embroiled in such a moment.

A witch and wizard were leant over something at the witch's desk, her stack of trial paperwork forgotten for the time being. He, despite shoulder length black hair indicating youth and rebelliousness, was elegant and handsome. His piercing greys eyes had an intensity to them, though his company would attest they used to have a mischievousness to them.

She, likewise, had an air of elegance and wealth, amber eyes and jet black hair, though it reached down to her lower back and fell into silky, smooth curls. Her companion would attest to however, that this was due to well more than an hour each morning and whole bottles of her family's Sleekeasy Hair Potion. This was to say nothing of her intense need for glasses for long distance. Irritative charms would have to do.

"… no no, his number is 45893," The wizard corrected the witch, chuckling. She was smiling happily, as she scratched out what she had written, correcting it.

She leant back so that her companion could see their final draft.

"Yeah?"

Her companion nodded, and tapped the paper with his wand. It began to fold itself, forming a small paper plane. With that, it whizzed away, speedily looking for its intended reader.

The two glanced and smiled at each other.

With that, the witch leant back in her chair, and the wizard leant on her desk.

"One of these days, Michael is going to kill you, Sirius" the witch gazed up at the man, as he fiddled with a spare quill on her desk.

The memo the two had just sent had been made on 'Michael's' personal note pad, a wanky handmade parchment from the mountains of Hokkaido. A memo from himself… from the future. The man had originally been terrified of this (as there was no possibility of someone stealing it, due to the 'secure' charms on his desk draw), and instantly burned the first message.

Three tries, and well placed exploding hogworm that had been foretold in the tearoom did the trick. And there was no one Michael trusted as much as Michael. For an auror trainee, he was very gullible.

Apparently, Michael urgently needed to save the ministry from an infestation of winged noogles. This of course could only be done in complete silence, with a gentle tap over solid surfaces, listening very closely for any movement.

"Oh yeah," Sirius chuckled, agreeing. Michael was a colleague with whom he had to share all his work. "But it has to happen. There can only be one!"

"Mmm, yes, the job of co-assistant to the head aurors assistant always culminates in a bloody battle of superiority," His companion agreed, deadpan.

"Let's be hone-" Sirius was interrupted abruptly.

"Miss Potter!"

'Miss Potter', or Violet, shot up from her chair, back pin straight.

"Yes, Madam Bones?" Violet whirled around to face her boss, a women of grand seniority and grander reputation. A stern women with a square jaw was a few yards away, with greying blonde hair and a pair of half-moon spectacles.

This was Violet's boss. A ministerial member of the wizengamot and (on the side) head of legal secretaries, Violet being one of them.

Violet smiled charmingly at her boss.

"I need briefs for Carrow on Monday, with summaries of sections 57-94."

"They're ready and bound on your desk," Violet smiled with satisfaction.

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Well good, I suppose you'll have time to complete this list for me before you leave tonight." Madame bones offered a single sheet of parchment, a list of many things in tiny writing, letters numbered down it.

Violet took it.

"Of course, Madam Bones, I would be more than happy to do this for you,

"It's Gregory who will be available tonight in section three of the department of mysteries. Good luck!" Madam Bones typically loud voice boomed.

"You're too kind. I'm more than happy to help."

"Good day Sirius, keeping busy?" Madam Bones looked up to Violet's partner.

"Of course, Madam Bones, after all, what's a few more scars," Sirius moved his hair out of the way to show a dark bruise around the crook of his neck.

"Quite right Mr. Black."

Violet continued to smile as Madam Bones walked away, before her smile dropped and she sat back down, crossing her legs at the ankle. .

"I'm efficient and get more work done, only to get saddled with more, unpaid work…" Violet muttered. "

She let out a great sigh.

"Oh… I love my job, I love my job, I love my job." She mumbled over and over to herself, closing her eyes to help sooth a building headache.

"Litigator by 25 remember?"

"Mmmm," Violet's demeanour changed to almost euphoric at thought of her in the plum robes of wizengamot, without opening her eyes.

She did finally look back to her companion, grinning cheekily.

"I didn't know deatheaters gave marks like you've got."

Sirius grinned back, and traced small circles on the back of her hand. He reached up again to run his finger through his hair, and as he did so, Violet spotted a piece of parchment in his robe's inner pocket. She fleetingly caught the words 'Potter' on it.

"Hey, what's this," She went to reach for it but Sirius's arm was down within a second and keeping the parchment flush against his body.

"Just an old report of James'."

Yeah… sure.

Violet didn't bother pressing further and merely consigned to defeat.

A rare occurrence.

He wouldn't talk to her about any work nowadays. Not for a few months.

War gives everyone paranoia. Even from those closest.

"Have you heard from them recently? Has James sent anything here" Violet asked instead. There had been nothing to the house. She hadn't seen her brother or his family in nearly a month. And now they were under a fidelius charm (had been so for a week), Sirius the secret keeper. So… she doubted she would hear from them for a while.

"No, nothing," Sirius replied glumly.

Violet nodded, and instead sought to change the topic.

"I'd better be going to get some of these case notes from the archives…" Violet stated, looking down at Madam Bones' 36 item to do list.

"Oh, you have fun ok?" Sirius teased.

"I might stay in the archives for a bit, say I got lost. Care to join?"

"Hmm… tempting." Sirius nodded jokingly.

"It could be romantic," Violet pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, a liaison surrounded by paperwork at risk of papercuts," Sirius pretended to contemplate the idea, his handsome features twisting into an inquisitive look.

"Ooo, the scandal," Violet winked. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Ugh, finally," Sirius saw the time turn to 5. "I'm going home."

Violet screwed up her nose. "No fair."

"How long are you going to be?" Sirius asked as he stood up straight.

Violet glanced at her paperwork.

Hours… the answer was hours.

Sirius followed her gaze and smirked, triumphant.

"I'll think of you as I'm eating decent food."

"Save me," Violet pouted, grabbing his hand.

"You really want me touching your paperwork?"

Violet thought for a second.

The horror.

"No, you're quite right. These papers really do deserve my touch after all," Violet looked back down at her work. Smug. She knew she was a truly excellent legal secretary. She had even corrected the documents of the likes of Madam Bones.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but didn't saying anything.

"I'll see you later tonight," Violet released him, and turned back to the work on her desk.

"Bye," Sirius bent down and they gave each other a small peck before he turned leave. "And careful ok? You don't want to end up on here tomorrow." He picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet on her desk, the front page concerned with the recent murder of 7 muggles.

"I'll keep that in mind."

As he was leaving her desk however, Michael, his sandy haired partner, crept into the legal offices. He moved stealthily with light footing, crouched low. He crawled to the nearest corner, and squatted. His ear went up to the wood, and he knocked softly.

Violet and Sirius grinned.

"Oh, such fun," Violet cooed.

* * *

_21:25_

"Gregory, I understa-" Violet was cut off. A middle aged man, large and imposing stood before her. They were in the doorway to the legal offices.

"What do you above-dwellers know of what we do…" Gregory hissed.

Ugh… Unspeakables.

Such creepy people. Creepy and pale.

"I'm sorry, but incorrect paperwork has no excuse. And I don't appreciate the tone you're taking with me." Violet's sickly sweet smile was fake, and she had her hands in a loose prayer position in front of her. "Now, who do I speak with to rectify this matter?"

"That would be me," Gregory did not look impressed, his beady brown eyes trying to bore holes into her.

Merlin… this could never end.

"Very well," Violet was becoming frustrated. She and Gregory had been in argument for nearly an hour now over whether or not he or she was correct on the matter of evidential data recording.

She, of course, was.

"I would like to speak with your manager."

"Yeah? You and me both." He rolled his eyes at her, and Violet crossed her arms in frustration. "I'm leaving now." He sounded well and truly finished.

Violet had somewhat a reputation for being excessively pushy, so this was not a rare emotion towards her.

After he left, Violet said to herself; "Ah, victory by default".

Violet yawned however, it had been such a long day. However, this had been her final task to complete. She tugged down the sleeve of her long sleeve sweater, as it had slipped a bit up her arm.

It was time to go home.

She made her way back up to her department. She pulled a small mirror compact and checked her appearance. Her hair was beginning to return to its untamed, natural self. She grimaced.

Her desk was now neatly set out, with her briefings filed away. A calendar sat on the right side of the desk, filled out to the quarter of the hour for the next 3 weeks. Her cases were stacked on top of her desk for tomorrow in the order that she would need them. 5 photos adorned her desk as well, ordered chronologically.

She slung her dragon skin bag over her shoulder and grabbed her outer robe, enjoying the feeling of soft cashmere on her hands. It was an old coat of her mothers.

She peaked her head into Madam Bones' office.

"Madam, I'm off."

"Ah, Violet, how did it go with Gregory?" Madam Bones did not look up from her desk as she continued to write. 6 other quills were writing on their own volition around her.

"Oh yes fine, I'm sure there will be no qualms in me fixing it tomorrow morning."

Madam bones glanced up for only a second and smiled her.

"Have a good night then."

"And you," Violet gave a small nod to her boss. Her mentor.

The only one who had been willing to hire her.

And with that, Violet left her department, and travelled back down stairs to floo network.

"Wickham Place." Violet stated confidently, and in a blast she was gone. When she came too again, she was in another long row of floo systems, though she herself was the only one there.

Beyond this depot was a heavily guarded street, only allowing the occupants to walk through, but none to apparate. She would have to walk.

She departed through the man hole entrance to the depot, and was met by a residential street of terraced homes. Violet brushed herself off and readjusted, then set off.

The neighbourhood was a hidden, wizarding only area near the centre of London, only accessible through a protected doorway, or through the floo depot.

The night was cool and brisk, and the wind swept around Violet violently. She, in response cuddled into her coat more and occupied her thoughts with that of a hot meal. It had always surprised her, but Sirius; excellent cook.

When she finally reached her home, she hurried inside, the wind whistling as she entered her entry hall. She managed to finally close the door and she sighed in satisfaction. Home at last.

"Sirius!" She called out, setting her bag down on a small table near the entrance. Her home instantly warmed her. She removed her coat and began to brush it down to remove the debris that had flown into it.

She received no reply however. She assumed he was showering.

Moving in together had been a really big thing to get her head around. It had taken her well over a month to begin admitting it to people after they had. Of course, everyone else had assumed they had just eloped like the rest of the wizarding world seemed to be doing at that time.

Violet walked up stairs to their bedroom and grabbed a pair of pyjamas. There was no one in the bathroom however.

Sticking her head out her door, she called again. "Sirius! You home?"

No reply.

Though slightly odd, Violet, again, shrugged this off, and went to get ready for bed.

When she had finished, and her hair was drenched in her family's hair taming potion and set in large curlers (she would, after all, have to go into work tomorrow), she put on her thick set, rectangle glasses and went down stairs.

Still no Sirius. A plate had been made up for her however. On top of it was a note reading 'I'll be back soon.'

Slightly more worried now, Violet frowned. 'I'll be back soon'… could he be vaguer?

'The git's probably just out on a joy ride on that death machine,' she told herself, and rolled her eyes at how much he loved that motorcycle of his.

'Soon' however, would turn out to be much longer.

* * *

Violet awoke with a start, landing on the floor with a thud. Rubbing her hip, which had managed to hit the side of the coffee table, she woozily looked around. She had fallen asleep on the couch, all the lights still on.

"Ugh," She rubbed her eyes. She felt out of it, and was covered in a layer of sweat.

Her dream… she couldn't remember it but couldn't imagine it was pleasant.

She felt so odd.

'What was that?'

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 1 in the morning. There was a knock at the door. On reflex, Violet had her wand in her hand instantly and had it pointed towards the door.

Was Sirius home yet?

The knocks persisted.

Carefully, Violet climbed to her feet and crept towards the door.

"Who's there?" She called out, her wand still defensively threatening to whoever stood behind the door.

"Violet… It's Minerva."

'What?'

"Violet…" She heard the woman's voice waver. "Violet, something has happened."

Violet's heart instantly raced, and she wrenched the door open recklessly to face whoever had come. Luckily, it was indeed Minerva McGonagall.

"Is it Sirius?"

'Oh it had to be… he wasn't back yet', she thought.

McGonagall said nothing, seemingly lost for words. She swallowed and tried to start again, but couldn't.

Violet's manic expression softened. "Professor," She could never bring herself to use first names. "What is it?" Violet's brow furrowed in concern as she took a step out from home and into the cold night, her green night gown wrapped tightly around her.

After a second, McGonagall simply averted her eyes and took a step to the right.

Still not sure why her old professor was there, Violet tore her eyes away and looked to the space behind her professor.

This did not help her confusion at first.

At first, she saw Hagrid. Simply Hagrid. Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, and now member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was as large and as imposing as ever. Yet… there was something off about him.

He had goggles perched on his forehead, and was rugged up warmly.

Violet smiled warmly at the man, and started to greet him.

"Hag-"

Violet stopped.

Confused.

He was holding a baby, specifically one with dark hair sticking every which way from the thick blue blanket they were swaddled in.

Violet's mind halted.

No….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_November 1__st__, 1981_

_09:30 hrs_

Remus Lupin stood in front of the large, dove egg blue, coloured door to 9 Wickham Place for what felt like an eternity. The corner, terrace home was quiet, with no sign of movement from those inside.

The morning of November 1st, 1981 was a cool, but clear morning. Blue skies, a rare occurrence in London. Today was no ordinary day though.

Outside, on the streets, there were men and women chattering loudly and shouting in joy. The tenants of the secluded street gathered outside, disregarding the previous fear they had all felt so presently just last night. The majority of these jovial demonstrators were still wearing their pyjamas, no airs and graces about their appearance.

'You Know Who Is Gone!' They exclaimed, with no regard to who else was as well.

'We won!' They all celebrated.

'What did we lose?'

Remus Lupin's entire body ached. He had finished another full moon just 2 hours ago, and yet, here he was. A gash on his face continued to ooze mildly, black and purple bruises covered his neck and arms visibly. His hair was unkept, and there were dark black bags under his eyes.

Two things contributed to his current state.

Which was worse was not a mystery.

'Harry has to be here,' was his first thought when Minerva McGonagall told him. She had waited for him all night for him to transform back.

Surely Harry had to be here though.

Violet was his aunt, his godmother. Where else could they take him.

His mind drifted to Sirius, a guttural growl escaping his throat as he did.

'Had Violet known…? Was his old friend still here? Did Peter know?'

Remus didn't know what to think.

'How has it only been 2 hours?'

"Oi there! Mister! Come take a photo for us!" A neighbour of 9 Wickham Place shook Remus out of his revelry.

A short and pudgy man, dressed in crimson robes, had grabbed Remus' shoulder, a camera in his other hand, and a morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

**YOU KNOW WHO DEFEATED!**; the headline.

The news had spread fast.

Remus stared down at it, not responding to the man. His family, three boys and a tall, lanky wife, waited expectantly on the street below.

"You simple there mate?" The wizard questioned again, remaining merry despite Remus's lack of response.

Remus stuttered, and looked back up at the man.

"I- I ap-pologise," Remus remained quiet and emotionless.

"Woah, you gotta take a breather ol' chap! Too stunned am I right?" The wizard clasped Remus's shoulder tighter, and held his other arm out in a feeling of camaraderie.

Remus did not return such salutations.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly, stepping back to tear himself away from the man's grasp. "I really must be go-"

"Remus!" Another voice cut through the ruckus.

He spun around. In front of him, standing in the doorway, was a women of just 21, the same as himself, with thick black hair in curlers, glasses and mismatched pyjamas on. He had not seen her like this since Lily went into labour with…

Harry!

Remus froze. Harry was perched on Violet's hip, sleeping on her shoulder, content. In her hand was her wand, a small jar of… something, mixing itself, as it hovered precariously above.

His eyes focused back on Harry.

He didn't look harmed at all!

"Harry…" Remus breathed, and with only 2 large steps, was inside of house, slamming the door shut behind him, with the crimson clad wizard disgruntled on the front step.

"Oi! What about my photo?!"

The moment the door was closed, Remus grabbed Violet and Harry and pulled the both of them close. Harry between them caused the infant to dig into Remus' bruised ribs, but he didn't care.

Violet's wand arm wrapped around his waist, and her chin settled on his shoulder. The two were almost the same height.

Remus didn't know what to say. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and he didn't know what they were for. He didn't know what to think about first. So much had happened.

Their moment was shattered though when another object shattered. The glass jar containing the food… product, had dropped and shattered on the dark wood floors. Violet pulled away from Remus and looked down at the jar.

"Oh, bloody hell," Violet frowned, appearing annoyed. She flicked her wand towards it, the glass dissipating into a mist, and food disappearing through the tip of the wand. Remus looked to Violet, but before Remus could say anything, she was off, with Harry in tow.

"Remus, could you come and help me get Harry breakfast? That was supposed to be it but… I don't think that'll happen." Did she just… chuckle?

Remus stood stunned in the hallway.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Looking in front of him, he was met by a wall of pictures on the white painted surface. Remus and his friends, Violet and James, James' wedding, newborn photos of Harry. They were all there.

He zeroed in on a picture of three people, and studied it. Violet, Harry, Sirius. The godparents and newborn photo. Violet held Harry, sitting in a bed cross legged, in much the state she was now, smiling brilliantly at the camera and then gazing back to her nephew. Sirius sat behind her, enclosing the two of them.

Remus stared at the face of Sirius.

Where was he?

"Remus! Are you still there!" Violets repeated call brought him back. Her voice echoed throughout the large London home.

Remus paused before answering in the affirmative.

He made his move to join her and Harry.

He found her in the kitchen, Harry remained balanced on her hip and she was now digging food out of the pantry.

"Can you take Harry?" She asked when she saw him enter.

How did she appear so… normal?

Remus couldn't form words. When he didn't respond quickly, Violet looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"Remus," Violet motioned to the baby in her arms.

He hurried over to her and took the boy.

"His forehead."

Now holding a still fast asleep Harry, Remus spotted a mangled, lightning bolt wound on his forehead. It ripped across his pale skin.

"Hmm?" Violet looked away for a second from the small bowl she was spooning some purple mix into. "Oh, right. Yes. Now, I took him into Mungos asking about it. I was left in that waiting room for nearly 2 hours you know… the management at that place could really do with some improvement…. Wait, what was I saying? Oh right, yes, Harry's forehead. Anyway, he's fine."

Remus ran the pad of his thumb over the boys forehead, gently feeling the wounded skin.

'What happened?'

Remus had no answer for himself. He did not have time to dwell however.

This stirred Harry, as the boy's expression quickly changed from content to screwed, eyes squeezed shut. He let out a little sound of discontent.

"Is he waking up?" Violet was over to him within the second, her hands proactively hovering around her nephew. "Oh well, that's ok. He was due to wake up from his nap anyway."

Due?

"Vi…" Remus said softly, looking to her. She was transfixed on Harry.

"Although, he is 10 minutes ahead of schedule… oh well, I guess I can add this to the buffer time at the end of the day." Violet rubbed Harry's back and he began to make more noise, waking up.

She quickly left them, and pushed past Remus to move back into her living room.

Still stunned, Remus stood there for a moment more.

'She had to be in shock.'

'Was he in shock too?'

Harry let out an agitated whine, finally opening his brilliant green eyes.

'… Lily's eyes.'

Remus felt a wave of emotions threaten him.

"Shhhh there bud, it's alright," Remus whispered to Harry, rocking him as he held him closer.

Harry continued to whimper.

Violet rushed back in, a large piece of parchment and a quill in hand.

"Ok, I think we could maybe add the 10 minutes to his 6-7 o'clock bedtime story." She scratched her temple with the tip of the quill, looking down at the paper intensely.

'How was this important?'

Remus approached her, to have a look down at what she was writing. She reached up to cup Harry's little hands, soothing him a little bit as she did.

Remus however was staring dumbfounded at what she was writing.

On the parchment was a regimented schedule down to a 2 minute point. Everything was on there.

Nap time, feeding time (as well as the prep to prepare it), play time, bath time, nappy change time, adult bathroom break, adult shower, even walking times between rooms.

"Violet, what is this?" Remus couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger at what he was seeing. His head was starting to throb, his thoughts racing, and his vision narrowing.

"Hmmm… I don't really want to shift his sleep schedule around at all however," Violet wasn't listening. "Maybe if I put it here…"

"Violet!" Remus snapped at her.

Violet looked shocked, but none the less looked up to him. This mild outcry had disrupted Harry's precarious return to calmness. Harry began to whimper, again, and this time began to scream.

Violet instantly snatched Harry up into her arms and began bobbing up and down.

"Shhh sweetheart, I know. It's breakfast time. Let's get you some food."

She stretched her arm over to where the jar of puree sat on the table, and walked around to the other end of the long, wooden bench to reach an area where chairs were lined up, including a high chair. Remus watched after her, as she sat Harry in the chair and pulled up a chair for herself.

She took a spoonful of the food, and Harry instantly quietened down, his expression going from upset to excited within a moment.

Remus grabbed the list and went to join the two, pulling up a chair on the other side of Harry, who was sat at the head.

Violet shot him a fleeting glance, her soft smile not fading, though hardening for a split second.

"Dreadfully sorry about that, I need to keep Harry on schedule. They say that with infants, the key is a set schedule to help them organise their thoughts and develop the ability to continue to learn. What was it you were saying?"

At this, Remus looked around more closely. A neat stack of baby books sat on a secluded benchtop in the far corner of the room, all alphabetised. It was the set that James had given each of them the day he had found out Lily was pregnant. He declared that he would not have his flesh and blood dying on their watches.

Remus could have laughed.

'Merlin… who'd have thought.'

"Remus?" Violet once again brought Remus' attention back.

Remus' gaze shot back and he studied her.

She looked tired.

He finally spoke.

"Vi… are you alright?" Remus spoke softly this time, grabbing the hand that held Harry's spoon, and held it tightly. Comfortingly. He looked at with pleading eyes, wanting her to talk to him. Wanting her let him talk to her.

Violet's eyebrows raised, appearing surprised.

"Well yes, I am. It's been a hectic morning but I believe I have everything in order. There's nothing that can't be solved with a well-constructed to do list and comprehensive plan." Violet smiled at him, and then turned her attention back to her nephew.

Remus was at a loss for words.

"Vi…"

She glanced at him again expectantly, and when he didn't reply, she set her gaze on him.

"Re…" She copied sharply.

Remus contemplated for a second.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"About what?" She was casual.

"Violet!"

He saw her grip on the spoon tighten, her knuckles turning white. Her expression did not change.

"Unless it is on where to find a teething ring or something to help Harry right now, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"How can you act like this?" Remus's eyes became red, threatening tears.

"I'm not acting like anything," Violet replied calmly. "I am feeding Harry."

"You do realise what's happened right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't you think you should maybe rethink your priorities right now?"

"I think providing nutrients and sustenance to a 15 month old baby is quite important don't you?" Violet showed Remus the bowl as she stuffed another spoonful in the expectant baby's mouth.

"It's this special kind of purple sweet potato from Japan. Bartemius crouch suggested it to me. Apparently his wife loved it from their travels there. They thought I would like I, especially after I told them about the amazing meal I had in the shadow of Mt. Fu…"

Remus couldn't listen to this.

"Your brother is dead Violet!"

"Remus!" Violet scolded quietly, as Harry, once again, became upset.

_"Inside voices!"_ She whispered as she took Harry back out of his chair and hugged him to her, soothing him.

She stood up, and Remus followed her actions, not letting this go.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. Actually, if you look at items 14-19 on my list, my day entails organising a service for them while Harry has his midday nap. I was thinking close friends and family only, small and dignified. We could go lilies for the ceremony flowers, but I feel that's a bit on the nose. Which is why I've decided on white peonies."

"The man you love sold them out." Remus continued.

"And now we know we're better off without him."

"You're now raising your orphaned nephew.

Violet's expression softened further, cuddling into Harry, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"And everything is going to be fine," She whispered to him.

Remus calmed at this.

"Vi," Remus sighed. "Let's just… sit down and talk about some things."

Violet looked back up to him and gently smiled, nodding.

"Of course." Remus let out a sigh, only realising then that his heart was racing.

"I agree, I really need to go over the schedule with you after all." Her expression completely reverted. "You see, this is the Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday day schedule, but I wanted to talk to you about the weekly schedule. Do you think you'd be available to babysit at times? I think I'll be able to drop Harry to the childcare centre at the ministry, but I'm concerned about how this will displace him within himself. I don't want to confuse him. Could I have the list back?"

Remus stared at her.

He set the list on the table, and pointed his wand to it… and set it on fire.

"Wha… What are you doing?!" Violet exclaimed as the self-limiting flame disappeared as the paper turned to ash.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Remus shot back. He flinched as a sharp pain coursed through his chest wall, making him bite his lip to hide his reaction. "Do you even know where Sirius is? Did you know what he was?!"

"Remus darling, I don't know what you are insinuating, but your tone is not really helpful at the moment."

"Violet listen to yourself! You're talking about peonies!"

She appeared aghast but then thoughtful. "Do you think tulips would be better?"

Before Remus could retort, a loud, thundering knock came at the door, Violet's and Remus's attention everting instantly.

The forceful call for attention came again.

Without glancing his way, Violet wordlessly handed Harry to him and went to answer the door, hurriedly removing her curlers as she did so.

Remus followed 10 steps behind, remaining far enough behind to stay out of site as he clutched Harry protectively, his wand still in hand at the ready.

Violet paused to shake out her curls, allowing her curls to flow down neatly. She tried to adjust her pyjamas as best she could and quickly removed her glasses, placing them in the pocket. "Claros," She muttered, a sharp sting affecting her eyes, but none the less improving her eyesight. Remus glared at her from the living room, out of view from the front door.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok…" She said to herself, opening her eyes again. She stepped forward, out of view from Remus' gaze.

"Madeye?"

The auror burst into the entry hall. 6 other aurors followed him in.

"Potter, Lupin," Madeye grumbled lowly. "You both are required to present yourselves for questioning for involvement of the crimes of Sirius Orion Black."

Remus and Violet met each other's' eyes.

"For what happened to James and Lily?" Remus asked, unsure.

Madeye hesitated.

"No… not for that."

The legendary wizard then snapped his fingers, and motioned for the aurors behind him to move.

Immediately, they split, and scattered.

5 disappeared, and the 6th went straight to the hall table, pulling the draw out and dumping the contents on the ground.

Remus' eyes widened.

"Hold on," Violet tone was indignant. "Just what do you think you are doing?! I demand an explanation. Under section 361 of the protection of property act of 1872, no government official ca-"

"Your residence has been sectioned under article 57, Potter."

"But… no, that's a suspension of property for the duration of criminal proceedings."

"This house is owned under the names Violet Ignotia Potter and Sirius Orion black, thus it is now suspended for the duration of criminal proceedings." Madeye looked at her straight in the eye.

"You both will accompany me to the ministry for questioning."

* * *

_17:00 hrs_

Sirius Black murdered 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus Lupin and Violet Potter sat on her couch, Harry sitting contently on her lap, playing with a stuffed lion. Around them, her home was taken apart as aurors tore through it, looking for any evidence of her involvement, or evidence of Sirius' betrayal. They took no notice of the team of three in the center of the living room.

Remus was slumped back. He had been interrogated for 2 hours after waiting in the interrogation room for 3. He and Violet had not been allowed to wait with each other. Harry had been taken by a ministry worker, as children were not allowed to be present.

That garnered the only true reaction out of Violet all day.

She hadn't yet spoken a word since she finished her interrogation. She had simply taken Harry without a word after it was over, and followed the aurors with a blank expression, as they were escorted back to Wickham Place.

She said up straight on the edge of the couch, her ankles crossed and her head high, not looking at those surrounding her.

She still did not cry, or scream, or make a scene.

She simply sat there, looking straight ahead, at her home that had been emptied of both objects and ½ of the residents.

Sirius Black had murdered 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Of course.**

**Please follow and/or review. Feedback really helps with writing and development, along with the encouragement. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Monday, November 2__nd_

_0700 hrs_

9 Wickham place appeared as if a burglar had come in the night and ransacked the home, with the burglar being polite enough to at least tidy up afterwards.

The aurors had taken everything that had been Sirius's. Clothing, books, sentimental letters, luggage. Even photos and old textbooks from their school days. Because of this, there were odd, random places of emptiness around the home, making it appear as a poorly, eclectically, decorated space. They had even taken a toy broom from Harry's possessions (from the store of babysitting supplies that was kept at Wickham Place)

For babysitting no more.

Violet and Remus sat in silence at the kitchen bench, eating cereal.

Harry was upstairs asleep. Remus had stayed the night and the two of them had been up the majority of the night with him. He had been unsettled.

No surprises.

Violet was dressed in her dark magenta, silk robes, once again appearing her typical, presentable self. A heavy layer of makeup hid the shadows under her eyes.

Remus was considerably less well kept, rubbing the back of his neck, still sore from the day before. He was in an old set of pyjamas of Sirius (one of the few things which was left by the aurors).

The two of them had barely spoken to one another since their escorted return to Violet's home.

Two aurors remained stationed outside.

Violet had gone out upon finishing dressing for the morning to deliver to them tea and cakes. It was Longbottom and Orleans, two aurors that she and Remus both knew well. She often handled Orleans reports at work, and Longbottom was a fellow member of the Order. The two received some chatter from the neighbours, who now spent their time gossiping on Potter's deaths and how 'the boy' must be with James' sister.

The two aurors had looked to her and the cakes with uncertainty, unnerved by her persistent hospitality.

Remus ceased commenting on this. The two of them hadn't spoken what they had been interrogated on the previous night.

His status as a werewolf had come up more than a few times during those hours.

Violet wouldn't speak of what they discussed with her but he had a good idea. James had never really let them mention it, what this 'good idea' was about. A protective brother instinct coming back from a time before Hogwarts.

A cry broke their silence.

"I'll get him," Violet excused herself, as she rose.

She found Harry in his cot, standing and supporting himself against the painted, white sides.

"Oh… hi sweetie pie," Violet cooed, picking him up. "Shhh… I'm here."

His response was to push her away as she brought him up to her.

Moving forward, Violet sniffed for a dirty nappy. Clean. Tired? He just woke up from a few hours of sleep. Hungry?

'Yes, must be that.'

"Ok hun, breakfast time it is." Violet once again tried to bring Harry closer and get him settled, but he once again pushed away and screamed louder. He pulled her hair, yanking it hard enough for her scalp to burn from moderate pain.

"Careful…" Violet mumbled quietly, trying to disconnect herself so she could see and get down their stairs.

"Give Aunty Vi her hair back, okay?" He wasn't going to let go.

"Agh!" She winced as she reached the bottom of the stairs, stepping on something. Through the fighting child and her mangled hair obscuring her vision, she lifted her barefoot to see it bleeding and a slightly crushed toy truck beneath it.

"Oh- Bloody hell!" She muttered.

"You shouldn't swear around him." Harry's weight was relieved from her grip.

Remus' hand came up and aided in detangling.

"Says the man who doesn't believe in sleep schedules."

"I believe in schedules." She could feel Remus' eyes rolling as Harry's hands finally came away from her hair and she was able to flip her hair back from her eyes. "I just think there's a few things more to address before sleep schedules."

"Oh..." Violet sighed. "Not this again. If you read a book you might find that's it's pretty well established that the best thing for a displaced child is to maintain schedule and familiarity!"

"I don't doubt that! But I doubt whether denying all forms of grieving is healthy."

"He's 15 months old!"

"Who has definitely noticed that his mother and father are gone. Perhaps a bit more than his schedule being a bit off?"

This was Violet's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for Harry. Is it so hard to just help me?" Violet snapped quietly, reaching and covering Harry's ears as she did so. All the while, Harry continued to cry, albeit not as profusely.

"I'm trying to help you both."

Violet paused and took a deep breath. She pulled out her wand and tapped her hair, the black locks snapping back to its pre-baby state.

"I meant with Harry." She reached for him back, and Harry was passed with some effort. Violet semi-jogged to the kitchen while trying to maintain Harry's hands away from her hair again. She did not notice Remus separate from them.

"Alright now, who's hungry?" Violet sat the screaming infant into his chair, despite the kicking legs.

Violet grabbed cereal again and some blueberries, pouring the milk and cereal into Harry's little England National Quidditch team bowl with matching spoon.

"Ok! Here we go!" Harry's crying did not subside.

Violet looked on, growing more desperate.

"Oh… come on now." Violet forced a smile, and tried to tempt him with a spoonful of the cereal. "I know you like this one." She and Sirius had always given it to him when he was there in the morning with them.

Still, Harry did not budge. Violet tried once more to get the spoon near his mouth, and instead he swung his arms and the spoon and bowl went flying, landing directly on Violets chest and lap.

Violet let out a small shriek of surprise, staring down at her soiled uniform.

"Oh… no," Violet said under her breath, grabbing the tea towel from counter and trying to wipe herself off.

It was at this moment that Remus re-joined them, items in hand. He placed a teething ring and small, plush deer on Harry's table. At the sight of these, Harry's crying slowly stilled, and he grabbed the ring and began to gnaw on it, the toy deer in the other hand, cuddling it closely.

"Dada," Harry murmured quietly, obviously happier.

Remus sighed, and sat back down at the table, taking another spoonful of his own breakfast as Violet sat crouched next to Harry, still soiled by milk and cereal.

Violet bit her bottom lip, a feeling of nausea coming over her.

She took her wand from her pocket again, and with a smooth wave around her uniform, the milk stains faded, dried, and the dried cereal dropped to the floor.

"Violet…" Remus was now looking at her, his eyes soft. Violet did not look at him, swallowing deeply and gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white.

In one swift movement, Violet grabbed her work bag from the counter and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I'm going to work, I'll be home this afternoon." Violet excused herself quickly, grabbing her shoes on the way out.

* * *

Violet sat with an unusual gracelessness at her desk as she arrived at work, letting out a deep breath as she did. This day already felt long.

"Violet…" Agnes Mortor, a 30 year old witch with pixie cut blonde hair who sat next to her, looked at her in surprise, when she noticed the witch over the barriers between their desk.

Upon seeing that she was noticed, Violet's back became straight and she removed her hat. She smiled cheerfully up at her colleague.

"Agnes, good morning."

"You're… you're here?" She looked at her troubled.

"Well yes of course, the trials are today and I need to be available for document capture during the proceedings." Violet disregarded Agnes's distressed appearance.

"Oh… Violet, the trials are to be delayed. Only a few people are coming into work anyway."

Violet's head shot up to look at her colleague again. The trials had been delayed?

"I-I wasn't aware of this." Violet ensured her smile did not falter.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Agnes pushed. "After… what happened."

Violet's smile dropped, and her eyes averted to her bag which laid unopened on her desk.

"I'm so sorry by the way. I can't imagine what it's been like. I remember taking your brother on orientation day, he seemed very kind."

Violet swallowed, biting her bottom lip again. A second later she replied. "Yes, he was." Her words did not leave room for further conversation. It was simply a fact.

Emotions threatened to show themselves, which Violet forced back down without hesitation.

"Well then, I suppose I should get the paperwork sorted anyway."

"Oh, Meredith and I took over your work yesterday when you didn't come in. We're going to finish it today. Really, there's no reason to be here for you."

Violet assumed that Agnes was trying to be considerate, but this made her blood boil a bit.

Violet merely gave a small smile towards her colleague though and sighed.

"Well, it sounds as if you two have my work under control."

She could have scoffed at her own thoughts.

Those two twigs doing her work? The horror. There was a reason the _two_ of them must've been asked to do it.

"I think I'll go check with Madam Bones where I am needed then."

"Of course," Agnes nodded, seeming a bit uncomfortable. By this time, Meredith had shown her fake blonde stereotype persona behind one of the cubicles, and was looking on at the two of them.

"If you'll excuse me," Violet nodded to them, and promptly turned on her small heel and went towards her mentor's office, not without missing the whispers that instantly began when they thought her to be out of earshot.

'_Black',_ and '_must've known'_ were two very clear excerpts.

She reached Madam Bones' office, and knocked on the great ebony door.

"Enter," The witch confirmed sternly. Violet obeyed.

Madam Bones did not immediately look up, but when she did, a double look was taken of Violet's presence.

"Miss Potter… I did not anticipate that you would be here today."

"No, it doesn't seem that many did."

Madam Bones looked to her with empathy.

"Miss Potter, it's really not necessary. You have so much going on."

"I think I can determine how much to take on," She was unusually court.

"Agnes and Meredith have taken on your work," Madam Bones continued, setting down her quill and focusing on her young employee.

"Yes, so it seems I'm still desperately needed here." Violet could have sworn she saw a threat of a smile come to Madam Bones' expression. It never came to, however.

"I appreciate the concern Madam Bones, but it's not necessary. Remus is at home with Harry. I'm here to work."

Madam Bones still looked at her with uncertainty.

"Surely you need some proof reading done on MY work those two did."

After a moment longer, Madam Bones nodded, though she suspected that this was more for herself.

"Yes, desperately," the elder witch pulled a large stack of paper from the right of her desk. "Honestly those two can't pull a complete sentence together. But really Violet, I shall not be assigning you anymore this week. As soon as this is done I wish to see you going straight home and not to return until next week."

Violet wanted to put up an argument, but felt it would be feeble as she took her papers back. Madam Bones was more stubborn than she.

"Of course, mam, I will."

* * *

Violet worked silently at her desk for two hours, correcting the abysmal work of Agnes and Meredith. It was a true barebones staff today. The three of them being the only clerks there. Most had been given the day off as a national holiday.

For Violet, it was a weird day to consider a holiday, though she guessed she had slightly different stakes in the case compared to most.

Every so often, she could feel the eyes of her fellow witches boring into her with suspicion.

Violet fought back feelings towards this.

'You knew this would happen, Violet,' she repeated to herself. 'You knew this was coming.'

She even caught glanced of Madeye while at work, who merely passed by her as if he had not just been interrogating her viciously two days prior.

Violet wasn't too sure how much they believed she was innocent of knowledge towards Sirius, but there was no evidence to suggest she was guilty. Nothing was found in the house. And she was working late that night, with guards present at Wickham Place at the time of the muggle murders.

Nothing was found….

This bothered her, but Violet said nothing.

She would say nothing until Sirius had his trial.

She contemplated asking Madam Bones what date had been decided on, but in the end did not.

It would come.

Then she would know.

Violet's thought sunk for only a moment to her part-… previous partner.

She had avoided sleeping in her own room these two nights. She hadn't slept much at all, but that was beside the point.

It would just be too… strange.

She hadn't had an empty space beside her in bed for nearly 2 years now.

2 years, the two of them had always come home.

When had he done it…?

He was always home, or at work, or with his Friends.

When would it have been possible.

'You can ask on trial…' she thought to herself. Until then, she would have to deal with the whispers.

While lost in her thoughts, she missed a new figure join her.

The figure cleared his throat.

Knocked out of her revelry, "Gregory?"

'Merlin, what did this prick want?' The whispers would be worst from this git.

He appeared uncomfortable, and held a brown paper clad folder in his hand.

"Miss Potter," He greeted with a nod. The two had been in school together, even shared a common room beneath the depths of the black lake.

The innocent days of school and Slytherin.

"Mr. Lewis," she nodded in return.

"I wanted to express my feelings of condolence for you and your nephew, Violet I know you and your brother were close again in the end." Violet frowned. Was he sincere? He was looking away from her.

"Oh… Thank you Gregory," They changed to first names.

"I also wanted to offer you these back," He offered her the package. Looking at it, confused, Violet took them gently. "They're the wand activity reports you needed corrected."

An eyebrow rose.

"I believe you were correct, I got the labelling wrong. I hope it is up to your standards now." He said it with no malice. Violet's eyes softened, he had never been this… gentle before.

"Oh, thank you Gregory."

He glanced up at her, and gave her a sad smile.

"If you need anything," He gulped before continuing. "You can have me."

Violet's eyebrows furrowed. His face went red when he rethought his phrasing.

"I mean-!" He searched for new words. "I only meant, if you need help I'm happy to… help." Still awkward phrasing.

But Violet smiled.

'Well… What do you know?'

* * *

A few days later, the funeral of James and Lily Potter drew huge attention, despite best intentions to keep it private.

Reporters were kept away by the security that the aurors offered to supply, though remained manning the perimeters around the aurors and cemetery of Godric's Hollow.

The Longbottoms and their son Neville, Weasleys and 5 of their children, (what was left of) the McKinnons, Madam Bones, and Alistair Moody came. Even Gregory, Violet's "favourite" unspeakable came, awkwardly giving Violet a supportive hug and smile. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and much of the Hogwarts staff were present, Poppy Pomphrey crying softly for the duration of the service.

Every so often, Violet noticed the gaze of Dumbledore wonder over to them. His eyes were kind, but there was just… something else to it. Besides the near compulsory well wishes however, he did not speak to them, and left after the service.

Remus and Violet remained together for the duration, Harry firmly between them. Each guest came and greeted the two sombrely, often taking too far long of a look at Harry. This garnered the response of Violet and Remus smiling politely, but inconspicuously hiding the boy more and more from prying eyes behind their bodies. Violet wore a sheer, black lace vail with her matching dress, which too covered Harry when he was asleep on her shoulder.

The two's hands joined and gripped each other tightly as the caskets where lowered into the ground. Neither made a sound on the way back to Wickham Place for the gathering after the service.

Alice Longbottom, who had given Violet a long, firm hug when they met, offered to help, and together they handed out tea and cakes, with little tea sandwiches. Frank took Harry to play with their son while they did this. He subtly kept the two away from prying eyes in the corner of the living room.

The couple dozen people stood in small groups, speaking quietly.

Violet looked over to Harry. He was happily playing on the ground with the Longbottom's boy. Alice was knelt on the ground beside them now, keeping them occupied.

She made it look so effortless.

Violet sighed deeply, feeling much more tired all of a sudden. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, a headache starting.

"Miss Potter," A woman's voice broke her peace. Amelia Bones was standing at the foot of the stairs a few feet away. "May I have a word?"

Violet looked to Madam Bones, her demeanour instantly altering to properly sombre but put together.

"Oh, Madam Bones, thank you so much for coming today." Violet stated politely, smoothing out the lace of her skirt. She had done as Madam Bones' had said and remained away from work for the rest of the week.

Truth be told though, she wished she could've been back at work. In the four days since the morning before her return to work, things had gone much the same way.

She and Remus were at least united for the funeral.

Madam Bones waved off the thanks and walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"A word Violet?"

She nodded, a bit surprised at the use of her first name. She set her tray down on the living room coffee table.

Madam Bones gave a small, tight smile, and turned back to the stairs, leading Violet up. Reaching the top, Violet motioned towards her empty room. She shut the door behind them then turned towards her mentor.

Madam Bones was looking at a photo that Violet had turned over, face down. Violet swallowed, waiting for the elder woman to speak.

"It was a very lovely ceremony," Madam Bones turned towards her, and gave her a gentle smile, her hard square features softening.

"Thank you," Violet nodded graciously.

'Was this what she needed to discuss?'

Madam Bones seemed to hesitate, not continuing immediately.

"I hope you know Violet, you have our department's complete support in this, not to mention mine."

Violet smiled softly.

"Thank you Madam, that means a lot."

"I think it's a very brave thing you're doing for your nephew, it can't be easy."

"Oh… I'm managing."

Violet could have scoffed at herself.

Madam looked at her for an extended moment, Violet becoming uncomfortable during it. There was something coming.

"Madam… I don't intend to be impolite, but what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Madam Bones sighed, and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Crouch was determined for you to not find prior to it becoming public, but I felt it was important for you to know."

"It has been executively decided that Mr. Black will not be receiving a trial. He is to be an example."

Violet froze. An icy demeanour came over her, her mouth closed tightly in a thin line.

"But…" She attempted to start.

"I realise how this must sound, there has been much discussion on legality of this matter." Madam Bones continued. "Madeye in particular argued against this decision. It seems he wishes for an explanation as well. He has not taken infiltration into his department well. Which I can of course understand, and at the meeting yesterday I argued on your part as well, not to mention Harry's. He wasn't arrested for your brother and sister in law however, he arrested for the muggles and Mr. Pettigrew. Honestly, I am qui…."

Violet had never heard her boss ramble before. The cogs in her mind were turning however, working out how to respond.

Violet NEEDED Sirius to have a trial. She NEEDED an explanation.

"Madam Bones," Violet interrupted her mentor, drawing a look of surprise from her but never the less allowing Violet speak. "I appreciate your support for Harry and I, but you cannot expect me to except this. You can't expect anyone too except this surely. It is in complete violation of at least 6 laws!"

Madam's hand dropped off Violet's shoulder and she sighed heavily.

"I realise this, and as I said, these points have raised. Habeas Corpus however was suspended in the event of witnessed homicide in conjunction with Death Eater association earlier this year after the Prewett Murders."

"The Prewett Twins were murdered by public execution in front of over 12 aurors. Fudge and the aurors arrived nearly 20 minutes after the muggle witnesses claim they saw what they did with Sirius. The vague, terrified testimonies of muggles who know nothing of what they saw hardly place can hardly be held up in court as causing belief beyond reasonable doubt."

"I'd be careful who you say that around, you almost sound as if you believe him to be innocent." This Madam Bones nearly hissed, considerably quieter despite the closed door.

Taken a back, Violet paused.

Yes, it did sound that way. Violet felt like she was going to be sick.

Regaining her footing however. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not saying that I believe he's innocent, but I do however think that Harry, Remus, and I deserve an explanation as to why he did it. James and Lily are dead!" Violet hissed, nearly glaring.

"Sirius is being made an example for the death eaters still out there. A show of strength by the ministry. Crouch, Fudge, and the like are never going back down, especially in order to satisfy a need for an answer that in the eyes of the law does not concern his cause for imprisonment. I repeat, it is the murder of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew that he has been arrested for."

"How can you say they are unrelated?! They both concern becoming a turncoat for Voldemort!" Violet's voice began to rise again. "I'll appeal this and request a trial. I'll go to Bagnold herself if I have to. This is ridiculous!"

"Violet I am trying to warn you," Bones' voice remained tempered and low. "Your school girl days and your year prior to 'declaring', as it's officially put, precede you and no one is likely to forget it. Declare you may have but prior commitments matter."

Violet's heart raced and she averted her eyes, wishing to disappear in that moment.

It was never going to leave her.

"I never 'declared' for _them_…, I think that my history afterwards should make that perfectly clear." She was not convinced the by the words as she put it, and she could not meet her superior's eye.

Bones' expression softened.

"I know that. You know I do. But… Violet…" She appeared to struggle to find words. "It didn't matter to me, that's why I gave you your job. You did so beautifully at it, and I don't regret it, but you remember how many rejections you got. Every department voiced to me their advice on not associating with anyone with your own… associations. It matters to them. You might not be on a list to arrest, but there are other ways than prison to incur punishment." Her hand reached up again and sat upon the shoulder of the taller woman.

"You cannot associate yourself with this further. Is it not clear that things are about to become much more difficult to you at work because of your bed companion? People doubt your ignorance already, do not give them more cause."

She paused as if waiting for Violet to add something, but the raven haired woman remained silent. She was remembering the gossiping words of her two colleagues earlier that week.

"You are wonderful at your job but can ultimately be replaced, and… You're Harry's aunt and unquestionable appointed guardian, but he can go to other families. Lily Potter had a sister, and there are always _alternative_ arrangements if you are found to be unsuitable to care for him."

Violet's eyes shot up to meet hers, and Amelia Bones saw an emotion that did not often emerge with her young prodigy.

Fear.

"Please listen to me Violet. I know what they'll do. You need to move on. Do nothing."

* * *

Violet agreed, but Amelia Bones would miss Violet sitting on her bed for the first time that night since Halloween. She would miss Violet staring at a picture of she and Sirius that she kept within the draw in her bedside table. And she would miss the breakdown, that after a week of pent up emotion, finally came when she felt the empty space on the bed for the first time and realised what it meant.

This was made worse when she heard Harry's calls, again, for his mama and dada.

It was made so much worse….

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please follow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Sunday, November 8__th_

_0834 hrs._

"I think we should move," Violet announced the next morning when Remus joined her in the kitchen, still stretching away his morning aches. Violet leaned against the counter, the kettle on, dishes from the service the day before washing themselves in the sink, and the pastry of croissants rolling themselves onto a baking sheet under the woman's watchful eye. Harry was on her hip, eating a very big strawberry.

Violet was dressed and preened, ready for work, though would undoubtedly give her uniform another press before leaving. Going into work on a Sunday was not an unusual occurrence for her. She held her hand pre-emptively under Harry's chin, in the event of a strawberry juice fall, so as to not soil her clothes.

Remus paused when she spoke though, surprised.

"Should _we_ just?"

"Yes, this place really isn't practical. Far to open and unsecure, not to mention the inordinate number of neighbours."

"Well neighbours are so easy to avoid in London." Sarcasm laced Remus's voice.

Violet gave him an exasperated look. "We could at least look for fewer."

"Alright, next question. We?" Remus went over to the kettle, freshly boiled and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Am I mistaken in assuming that you plan to help with Harry?" Violet raised an eyebrow, and looked at him suspiciously.

Remus paused a moment before replying. He couldn't help but wonder if she had really thought through what she was implying.

"Of course I do." Remus replied solemnly, as he whirled around to face her. "I'm not going to make you do this all alone." The truth.

"So am I mistaken in the view then that cohabitating is the simplest, and most convenient way to care for Harry?"

Strawberry juice fell onto her hand finally, which he hurriedly wiped away onto a tea towel.

"In normal circumstances of course you're right, but I'd hardly call our circumstances 'normal'," Remus replied frowning.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Violet remained distracted by Harry's mess.

"You told me that Madame Bones had warned you to keep out of trouble," Remus hoped she would catch on. She remained defiant.

"Indeed, and I think ensuring a good care service for Harry is a good way to prevent trouble."

"I'm a werewolf."

"No!" Violet feigned aghast, giving him a sly smile. Remus did not return it.

"Don't act like it doesn't matter. I'm on a watch list as it is, you and Harry don't need to be flagged because of it."

"I care to remind you, I'm hardly one with a spotless record," She rolled her eyes, stubbornly not moving from her position.

"Exactly," Remus sat down at the table, but continued to look to her earnestly. "We shouldn't complicate things further."

Violet pouted at him.

"But Remus, I need you here. Harry needs you." She and Harry took a seat next to him, as her golden eyes turned to wide saucers, trying to persuade him to her side.

"Violet, I'm not going to change my mind on this. Didn't Madame Bones's warning put you on high alert as well?"

Violet paused. The truth was, it had more than put her on high alert. It had terrified her. Any plan she had been able to form prior, was now gone. But she also had no idea what to do about Harry, she didn't have any guidance.

She needed Remus there. If both stayed out of trouble, surely prying concerns would be satisfied.

Remus though did not look as if he were going to give in this time, however. It would take her time.

Violet sighed.

"I'm going into work. Get some work done while there are fewer people in the office."

Remus appeared to open his mouth to say something, however stopped short. This did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"What is it?"

"Vi… I can't watch Harry today."

"What? Why not?"

"I have my monthly meeting at midday. It'll go for a few hours, as you well know." Violet instantly felt guilty.

Right, his hearing.

A monthly hearing that all werewolves had to attend after a full moon, in order to ensure proper control and community safety.

Really a form of policing, and ensuring that those affected do not do anything unmonitored.

Regardless though, not a place a child could attend.

"Oh… well," Violet stuttered, searching for a solution. "That's alright. I could…"

She stopped. She could not call a baby sitter. She couldn't leave him in the arms of a stranger. Especially not since his name was plastered over the front of every newspaper, and had been all week.

Harry had never had a babysitter outside of James and Lily's immediate friends.

This brought up the fact that Violet had never actually spent more than a couple of hours alone with Harry, without Sirius or another. Even this past week, Remus had been there the whole time, apart from the first 8 hours.

As James had insisted.

Old hurt threatened to emerge, but Violet pushed it away. She had to adapt.

"Well… I'll figure something out." Violet nodded. "There will be nearly no one at work today. It should be fine."

"I'm sorry Violet."

"Don't be. I can handle it."

Could she?

* * *

Violet floo'd into the ministry, an odd sight, with Harry haphazardly in a sling at her chest.

He began screaming as soon as they arrived.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry honey," Violet tried to calm him desperately, but was secretly relieved that no one was around to see.

She hurriedly walked down the entrance hall, towards the department of magical law enforcement, with a middling success in quieting Harry down, as he was now deciding to announce his displeasure by pulling her hair, rather than screaming. Kids really weren't meant to be brought to work.

"Ok Harry, ok honey, we're here," Violet was flustered as she kicked open the door to the secretarial offices. Luckily, it was empty. She hurried over to her desk, which had pile of at least a thousand papers on top. Mostly for reading.

There was immediately an issue however.

Where was Harry supposed to sit?

Violet mentally kicked herself. Why hadn't she brought something for Harry to do? Even just bringing his pram would've been helpful.

And to think she had been congratulating herself on remembering nappies and food as she left home.

"Hmm… alright… let's see," Violet looked frantically around for something which could entertain her nephew.

"You can play with… This!" She grabbed her keys from the pocket of her robe.

Harry appeared mildly enthused about the shiny set, and thankfully settled down.

Violet prayed it would stick.

Sitting him down on the carpeted floor next to her desk, and then turned towards her desk, sighing.

She had never felt so fatigued before even beginning her work.

* * *

_1400hrs_

"Shhhhh…. Shhhh honey, quiet Harry," Violet cooed, visibly stressed as she tried to calm Harry for the fourth time.

Was he hungry? No. Did he need a nappy change? No. Did he need a nap? No!

Keys, paper, charmed birds and butterflies to entertain him? No good.

Violet was a at a loss of what to do.

She had been at work for nearly five hours, and had probably only accomplished 2 hours worth of work. There was still so much paperwork to sort, and trials to settle. Violet could have sworn the weekly rate had doubled.

Two fellow ministry workers had walked into the sight of her and Harry, a thankfully low number.

Both had tried to come and look in awe at Harry, which had earned a prompt yell and threat from Violet.

She had turned from her typically elegant self, into a haphazardly put together self. Her hair had become knotted, and her robes were crooked and wrinkled.

Harry had been fed once, changed twice, and had had zero naps. For the life of her, Violet couldn't remember the sleep schedule she had set. She was too tired herself.

"Merlin, how did they do this."

A twinge of pain was felt at the reference Violet made to James and Lily.

"Need some help?"

Violet sprung is surprise at the voice, concerned at the new voice.

"Mr. Lewis?"

The unspeakable was one of the few workers to always attend a Sunday work day as well.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter."

Violet took a moment to process what the wizard had said.

Glancing to Harry quickly, she mustered a smile for her ministry colleague.

"No, not at all. I apologise if we're disturbing you." Violet lied. She most certainly did need someone to tell her what to do.

Gregory shook his head awkwardly. "No no, I've just come up for some documents concerning some banned substances."

Violet nodded, expecting him to then move along, but he didn't. Instead, he continued to stand there, uneasy.

Harry began to quieten down, allowing Violet to spare a thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lewis, can I help you something?"

He seemed to pause, thinking of what he should reply.

"So this is your nephew then?" Violet doubted whether that was the first thing that went through his mind.

"Yes. A bit unhappy at the moment is all," Violet tried to chuckle and appear relaxed.

"He's very cute."

"Yes, very cute," Violet wiped some hair from her eyes, feeling sweat on her forehead.

Another pause occurred between the two, still no movement from Gregory.

Violet looked at him expectantly.

"Violet," A use of her first name, a rare occurrence. "I hope you won't be offended by my asking. But did you truly not know…?"

Her attention shot away from Harry, not expecting the forward question.

Seemingly taken aback by her expression, Gregory continued.

"I only mean, there's been so much talk amongst the departments. I don't mean to be suspicious."

Violet frowned, her heart sinking. She knew there was talk. There had to be talk.

"No Gregory. I didn't know." Violet replied, sad.

He looked at her a moment longer, an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"You should be careful." He said a moment later.

"I know."

Another silence.

"You know, they probably have some toys in the child care facility…." Gregory motioned towards the door.

"… We have a childcare facility here?"

* * *

_1800 hrs_

She had been defeated. At ¾ of the way done with her paperwork, she went home. She had never gone home behind. But she couldn't stay any longer. Harry was too restless.

Violet arrived at home, and could've fallen asleep on the spot.

Remus was on the couch when she arrived, looking as equally worn.

"Hi," He greeted, fatigued.

"Hi." She put Harry onto the ground, who eagerly crawled over to his play area. She joined him on the couch, slumping down.

"You look awful."

"So do you."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Not at all."

"Yeah, me neither."

They sighed in unison.

"What are we going to do Remus?" Remus looked at her in surprise. It was the first time she had been open about the difficulties. Yet there she sat, seemingly defeated.

The truth was, Madame Bones's warning had effected her, and probably for the worse.

"I don't know."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favourite food?"

Violet looked at him expectantly, asking the question she had been holding onto all day.

"Pardon?" He could not hide his surprise.

"I thought of that today. I don't know what it is. Which seems odd, we've been living together for a week, even if it is temporary."

She had realised she didn't know much about him. They were more acquainted through others, yet she was relying on him now more than anyone.

He waited a second before replying, smiling softly. "Almond chocolate."

"Any brand?"

"Any brand."

"Hmmm."

"Yours?"

"Any pasta with pesto."

"OOOh," Remus replied with a smile, and rare moment of levity between the two. "Lily made the best pesto."

"Yeah she did. With homemade pasta, done like the muggles do." Violet broke a wide smile. She became sad though. "She did a lot of things 'the best'".

"She had to, goodness knows how James would've survived if she didn't," Remus joked, surprisingly relieved that he was able to.

Violet's gaze turned to, a now loose, thread on her robe, soiled with regurgitated food. She picked at it, the former crimson thread coming looser.

"She was a great mother."

"Oh, the best. Definitely." Remus followed her gaze. Violet didn't continue.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing of consequence," Violet shrugged, now solemn. "Just… handling things."

'Just handling', being the key term.

Remus took her hand.

"It'll get easier. Even if I don't live here, you know I'll help out, as much as I can." She didn't look at him, but nodded to his words. He wasn't convinced she believed him however.

Violet could hold them back. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Today was really hard, Remus."

_'But I have to be what's best for Harry... I have to be.'_

Remus sat up and leaned over to her, empathy shining through his expression.

'_How can he put up with my own struggles, when his are so much worse? James was right about him, he's a good one'. _

"It's going to take us a while, that all."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

Violet wasn't cut out for this, she knew this.

She wasn't strong enough. She was only efficient and useful when completely the work of others. She needed someone, telling her what to do.

And there was no one, yet Harry needed someone.

"I hope you know that the money James gave to you won't stop coming. I'll make sure of that. You'll need to trust me on that."

"Violet, there's no need."

"Yes there is. You've been so helpful this last week."

She looked to him, and he had seen something he had never seen in her eyes before.

Immense vulnerability.

"I don't know what I would have done without you."

"This goes both ways you know."

"I appreciate that."

It was so strange, when Violet thought about it. The two of them hardly knew one another.

"But the money will continue to come. James was right to do it in the first place, and I'll make sure to follow that. I won't let him down again."

Remus began to frown, his expression suddenly troubled.

Violet felt her face become red, and quickly looked away.

"You two never really made up, did you?" Remus asked this very carefully.

Violet was quiet a long while.

"He was entirely in the right not to." She replied finally, her saucer eyes boring into him, much like what Sirius had recounted to him once (drunk out of his mind). "If Sirius hadn't intervened, I don't know…" She trailed off.

Sirius had been the only reason James had even considered allowing her back into his life. The two were more like siblings then she and James had ever been, and could convince him at the drop of hat of anything. Perhaps it was feeling a debt to her parents, but Sirius had always tried to be on her side, even when she didn't deserve it.

'_This can't be true', _Violet thought to herself quickly, before Remus began again.

"He and Lily made you Harry's godmother, they had to have trusted you on their own accord to."

Violet wondered how much he knew. If he knew that the only reason she had gotten that loving title was because Lily had insisted and Sirius had argued for her. James loved those two enough give in.

"Apparently they didn't have the best track record in trusting the right people."

Before Remus could reply to the embittered comment, the world shook, glass shattered, and walls gave in.

The cold winter air mixed with the warmth of Wickham Place, and three harrowing figures outside were illuminated only by the street lamps through the dust.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Sunday, November 8__th__, 1981_

Throbbing pain consumed her body. She groaned her eyes squinting shut, unable to overcome the world spinning for several seconds. She could feel a deep pressure on her abdomen, and her hands went instinctively to clutch the area. She could feel something warm and sticky in its space.

'_Merlin, what had happened,' _She rolled onto her back. She could hear loud screaming. '_Oh no, is it nappy change time? The only time that boy cries really.'_

That boy….

"Harry!" Violet gasped, as her eyes quickly shot open, and her wand was out within a second. She was met with the sight of her lights flickering haphazardly, and a thick cloud of dust enveloping the air, making it difficult to see anything. Her throat tightened from the pollutants, making her cough and sputter. She didn't notice the dark, coffee ground blood that came up with it.

She sat up, her head whipping around to look for her fellow occupants. She spotted Remus a couple of meters away, crouching on all fours, his head in his hands.

The couch and chairs were flipped and strewn randomly around the room, but she could make out where fireplace was for a reference point.

Harry's cot was in the corner.

Violet quickly hurried over on all fours, her pain forgotten, to where she knew the cot had been set, not noticing the figures advancing slowly through the fog.

When she reached the cot, she felt a weight instantly lift off of her chest.

Sniffling he may be, but Harry was still sat where he was before, seemingly unharmed. He whimpered, but when he saw Violet come over him, he reached up, grasping for his aunt.

"Oh, shhh honey, I'm here," Violet cooed as she lifted him up, bringing her to him. In his hands was his stuffed black dog, in a death grip. "Ok, it's all right." She hugged him tightly to her, ignoring the sharp pains that arose when pressure was put to her body. Harry let out a few weak cries, but cuddled into her and began to settle. His onesie was covered in dust"Come on my little bugaboo."

She turned to try to get them both away from the corner, but was instantly brought back to the floor.

"Violet!" It had been Remus that tackled her to the ground, Harry screamed.

She heard curses fly over her head.

Remus blocked a couple, his body still covering the other two.

Violet tried to reach her wand, but Remus's body weight kept her being able to move to see the object.

She could finally see the three intruders, all in masks.

She knew exactly whose masks they were. Her heart sped up. This would be a losing battle. They needed to leave.

With a great push, she pushed Remus off her and got to her knees. Readjusting Harry, she grabbed Remus by the collar, and sprinted for the entry to the hallway, curses flying behind her. She heard Remus block a few, as he was pulled roughly.

They reached the stairs and bolted up, she could hear their pursuers behind her.

Reaching the top landing, the upstairs was intact. Violet ran the three of them immediately to her bedroom, struggling to keep Harry close to her as the toddler began to squirm.

She slammed door behind her, muttering a quick locking charm to help buy sometime.

"Violet, what are we doing up here?!" Remus snapped, as they heard the footstep approaching.

"Looking for something," Violet snapped back, as she hurried to her closet and began ruffling through the contents, until she came to a silvery dress, alone in a chest. "Remus, take my arm!"

"What are yo-"

"Grab my arm, we need to leave!" After a second of hesitation, he came to her and did as he was told.

As the door was blown open, Violet grabbed the dress, and an instant twisting pull was felt by the three occupants of the room.

With a loud snap, they were gone.

* * *

_St Mungoes_

_22:40_

Remus and Violet sat with Harry in the waiting room of a busy St. Mungoes Hospital, Remus hiding Harry a bit in the flap of his heavy robe, to hide the scar that was now famous, according to all the papers.

Both were drenched, and dirty, with spurs of water plants covering them.

On reflection, Violet decided that a portkey to the back of her parents' home was not the brightest idea, particularly since the pond had been refilled 10 years ago.

She and Remus were both exhausted, their injuries from the explosion contributing to this fatigue. Violet leaned heavily on Remus's shoulder, rubbing, the now sleeping, Harry's back.

Madeye and two fellow aurors stood just a few meters away, waiting to question she and Remus on what had happened.

"Mr. Lupin," A plump healer, of middling age, and permed bouffant grey hair emerged to the waiting area, calling them up. Violet shifted to get up, but before she could, Madeye was on her.

"Remus and Harry can go," He stated gruffly, as Remus stood up.

Violet became defensive. "I'm not letting Harry out of my sight." She shoved his guarding arm away from her path.

"I think you'll understand Miss Potter, time is of the essence."

Not really, if they hadn't caught the perpetrators, they wouldn't find them until they emerged again.

"I think _you'll_ understand Mr. Moody, I am not leaving Harry." She hissed. "Come with us if you wish." She pushed past him to follow her companions to the treating rooms.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Remus handed Harry back to Violet, and they passed about 10 rooms of sterile, white healer rooms, until their assigned healer took them into the far room on the left of the ward.

They were followed by the aurors, hot on their heels. The healer looked a bit flustered when all six shuffled into the room.

"If preferable, we might split the three of you into separate rooms for treatment."

"No." Remus and Violet replied in unison. The healer appeared mildly taken aback, but none the less nodded. She grabbed two blankets, and handed them to the shivering Violet and Remus. "Very well. I'll start with the baby." Violet nodded and carried Harry over to the hospital bed, sitting on the edge, perching Harry on her lap.

The healer froze for a split second when she saw the scarring cut on Harry's forehead. Her eyes met Violet however, and received a fierce glare. Taking a deep breath, the healer said nothing, and instead set to work.

Harry was now roused to a tired alertness.

"Mumma," he mumbled with a yawn, giving out a small grizzle.

Violets heart twisted, and she bit her lip.

"Mr. Lupin, would it be possible for you to step out for a moment? While we get a picture of what happened?" One of the junior aurors asked.

Remus and Violet shared a glance, but he none the less nodded and stood back up, to follow the two junior aurors out. Undoubtedly, he would be questioned concurrently. Madeye remained.

"Right, now," Madeye growled out, as he grabbed Remus' now vacant chair and pulled it over to the hospital bed. "Who was it?" He nearly whispered these words.

Violet thought back to the masks that she had been able to make out through the fog. It was unmistakable who it was. The masks had been the warning she needed to simply get the hell out of the vicinity. Fighting would be a death wish, as so many aurors had discovered too late.

"It was the Lestranges."

* * *

_9 Wickham Place_

_2330 hrs_

The once pristine and immaculate home was now in shambles. Furniture destroyed, any remaining pictures shattered, and discarded across the floor. The dust had settled to a thick layer over the home's contents.

Violet stood in the middle of what had been her living room, taking it in.

Aurors stood guard outside, but Violet knew they were there for appearances. The Lestranges would never hang around, too risky.

But then again, their master was gone, perhaps they desperate.

After-all, it appeared Harry was being hunted now.

Harry was snuggled into her chest, in a sling that the maternity ward of St. Mungoes had given her. She had been changed into the plain healer robes, to get out of her wet and soiled ones.2

The attackers had apparently rampaged through the home, as the previously untouched kitchen and upstairs was now in shambles as well.

Violet wondered through the home, morose. Where were she and Harry meant to go now?

She guessed she could return to her parents' home, though she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Then again, desperation hardly gave any regard for what she was 'ready for'.

She wondered up the stairs, aiming for her bedroom.

The door was gone, splintering the surrounding area. Scorch marks framed the doorway.

Violet walked in, only to be met with the majority of her possessions being destroyed. She ignored these however, and walked over to the far left corner of the room.

There, she found a loose floorboard, and chipped bit of the moulding of the wall. She wiggled the boards out, to reveal a small hole in the corner, no larger than camera.

Reaching her hand in, she found the contents that she had kept there for safekeeping. Luckily, they hadn't been found in the 'looting' by the aurors, nor the destruction of the Lestranges.

Violet pulled out a series of photographs, a key, and ring. Her ring, which she hadn't worn since Harry had come to her. The rubies and diamonds glistened on a gold band, despite the dust of the hiding place. Her gaze lingered on this for a while longer, along with the pale band of skin on her left ring finger, marked from previously constant wear. Eventually however, she put this in her pocket, hidden away.

She turned to the key, a Potter vault key for Gringotts. She had avoided using it for years, she might have to rethink her guilt over its use. She pocketed this too.

She was about to simply pocket the photos as well when she caught sight of what they were of.

* * *

_Sunday, September 16__th__, 1979_

_1300 hrs_

The department of magical law enforcement was deserted, a common sight. Most desks were piled high with paperwork, owls delivering it throughout the weekend. Some missed coats still hung on the back of chairs, forgotten. Numerous pictures of family and loved ones stood on most desks, serving to remind those who worked, why they had to deal with each new report that was contained on the mountainous pile on their desks.

Occasionally, the on duty aurors would emerge from their private offices, on the hunt for a drink or food. The night was unusually quiet, no one had been called in yet. Highly unusual. Madeye, the head auror, was hard at work at his desk, studying a map of the most recent attacks by you know who, grunting intermittently as any prediction for future attacks evaded him. He would not leave his vigil though.

Among the scarcity of witches and wizards, and the multitude of empty desks, one witch walked slowly down the hallways, a trolley of refreshments in hand.

This had been Violets 7th round around the ministry, and it was barely the afternoon. Her feet ached, and her uniform, a starched, white apron over a pale pink striped dress, was beginning to suffocate her. It would be the corset though, she supposed, and archaic uniform really.

Her untameable hair was put back into a high bun, with a multitude of tendrils sticking down. Thick glasses, sat on the bridge of her nose, unglamorously.

The weekend shift on perhaps one of the most redundant jobs in the ministry, considering owls regularly delivered snacks to each department as it was.

Boredom, this was common.

Occasionally, when Violet heard someone near, she would perk up and quicken her pace, before rapidly divulging back into her slumped, grim position.

Still, she couldn't complain, she was lucky to even have a job. It had taken her two months to find one.

6 perfect NEWTS, and this is where she ended up.

Oh how her parents would be proud.

A ping went off in her heart, paining her.

It was a bit early to think about them.

'_Unfortunately they would be proud,'_ Violet thought to herself solemnly. '_Better then where they found you last; broke and… indebted.'_

Though she supposed she was still indebted, only to another person.

And still broke, DEFINITELY still broke.

And as if he'd ever let her forget it.

Violet pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind though, as she neared the offices of the Wizengamot Seats.

Back straight, a spring in her step, and a pleasant, if fake, smile; she was ready.

"Anything from the trolley?" Violet called chirpily, knocking on the great oak entrance.

To her surprise, it opened.

Amelia Bones, one of the members of the Wizengamot stepped out, her eyes fixated on the trolley.

Violet struggled to maintain her smile.

"Just these two," She grabbed a couple bags of poltergeist chips, and ruffled in her robe pocket to find the 3 knuts they cost.

Violet took the coins and dropped them into the register.

"Have a nice day 'mam", as in ham.

Madame Bones glanced at her, and looked at Violet in mild bemusement.

"Ah, Miss Potter, so I see this is where you've ended up."

Her smiled threatened to turn to a grimace.

She had been offered an apprenticeship with Bones the summer after she graduated Hogwarts. She never got to take it, and needless to say, when she came back two months ago, it was no longer on offer.

"Yes, 'mam."

Madame Bones seemed to contemplate the sight of her in her uniform for a moment, pursing her lips.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully at your new job."

"Thank you, 'mam, I hope too." Violet nodded her head in thanks.

Inside, she was melting right into the floor.

"Hmm…" Madame Bones looked disappointed. "Well, I'll let you get back to your… important work."

Violet thought the patronisation may be a bit much.

"Have a good day, 'mam" She clenched her jaw.

"And you, Miss Potter."

Madame Bones shut the doors to her offices, leaving a stiff Violet in the hallway.

With a large sigh, Violet finally lost her smile and posture, and went back to slumping over the cart, moving on.

"But where exactly are these pumpkins sourced…?" Violet could have rolled her eyes, but she bit her lip, the pain reminding her to behave.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure Mr. Lewis, I only hand them out," She replied, courteously to the unspeakable, who was holding a pumpkin pasty, and looking down into the bag precariously.

"Don't you girls receive any training though? I mean what if you hand out wrong thing with a serious gluten allergy."

Violet paused, her patience wearing thin.

"That will be 2 knuts, please."

Gregory Lewis looked at her with contempt, and rather than buying the bloody thing, decided to put it back, before walking off.

Violet stared in displeasure at the discarded pasty.

"I wouldn't mind one," A voice interjected, though it was very unexpected for Violet.

"Sirius?" Violet blushed, embarrassed to be in her uniform around anyone she even vaguely knew, let alone someone who had lived in her parents' home.

She hadn't seen him for a while, not since he had dragged her to get this job.

The handsome man, who appeared older than his 19 years, sauntered over, black dress robes on and a white rose in his jacket.

He started to chuckle the moment he saw her in all her glory.

"Wow… Corsets suit you." He winked, earning a scowl from Violet. He feigned hurt.

"Now, now, aren't you here to serve with a smile?"

"I could serve a wand right up your ass," Violet peaked an eyebrow as he reached her. "And I assure you, with a smile."

"Nah, I took me hours to look this good, don't want to mess it up with a look of pain." He did look good, and Violet didn't doubt it took little more than putting the clothes on.

"And here I am thinking you could make anything look good," Violet smiled sarcastically.

"To try another day, I suppose." He shrugged, and tossed back a lock of perfect hair. He reached out and picked up the untouched pumpkin pasty that Lewis had discarded, and took a large bite.

"Oi! Pay up."

"It's two knuts," He shrugged.

"You won't get fired over missing 2 knuts," Violet persisted, crossing her arms.

"You won't get fired," Sirius didn't give in, and instead leaned against the wall of the hallway, eating.

"I beg to differ." Her supervisor nearly strip searched her after every shift.

"Yeah, because it'd really be a waste to lose this job."

"You got me this job!"

"Eh, it was a nice view for a while." He looked her up and down. She could have punched him.

Violet sighed, knowing she had to get back to her rounds to stay on time.

"Sirius, why are you even here? Isn't the wedding today?" Would explain the robes he was wearing, the robes of a best man.

"Doesn't start till three," He shrugged, so nonchalant.

"I think the people in the wedding are supposed to be there a bit early…"

"Yeah, but Lily's such a tight ass for schedules, can't let everything go to plan today." He smirked, wiping a few crumbs off of his lapel.

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"I hear it's part of my charm."

"Not the word I would use." The two of them smirked at one another.

Silence fell for a moment later, causing Violet to look down at her hands, her nails the one thing about her appearance that seemed put together.

Sirius's eyes remained fixed on her, seemingly hesitating to say something.

"Come on," He finally said, pulling something from his robe.

Violet looked to him, and saw him now carrying a silver dress and shoes. Sirius held the garments out, expectantly, his expression soft, though his gaze now averted.

Violet's heart dropped.

"Oh…" She hesitated, looking at the dress. "You know I've got work and all, I can't leave."

"Vi, your supervisors are at home, like nearly everyone else. You're getting paid to walk around at this point."

"A noble profession."

"Vi." Sirius wasn't taking it. "Just take it and come on." He stepped forward, though as he did, an open letter fell from his pocket.

Violet caught sight of this, and leant forward to go and pick it up. "Oh, you dropped so-"

Before she could utter her words, or even kneel to the ground, Sirius had shot down, and picked the letter up, stuffing it in his pocket.

A bit surprised, Violet stood back up and looked at him concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

Sirius recovered quickly from a state of fluster.

"Yeah of course." When she didn't look convinced, he added; "Really, it is. I'm serious!" He then gained a silly grin when he said the very old, and very used play on words.

This did make Violet forget about the piece of paper however, and merely groan at the corniness.

"Mum was the only the person who laughed at that." Violet rolled her eyes.

This created a sombre mood over the two however, at the mention of one Euphemia Potter.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said with a sad smile, again holding out the dress.

Violet sighed again, visibly dejected. "Sirius, please, James doesn't want me there. You know that."

Her name did not grace any invitation.

"Hmm? What? Nah, I need a date."

_2000 hrs_

Violet sat quietly, alone, at the back of the pavilion, lit up brilliantly through the warm night, a multitude of stars overhead. The wedding party of James and Lily (now) Potter was full and lively, seemingly completely oblivious to the war raging outside.

At the head table, the bride and groom sat, happily tipsy and struggling to contain embarrassment as speeches were made. The best man had been particularly popular, and all the single women in the room made sure he knew it. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made up the remainder of the grooms party, with Alice Longbottom, and another woman, who Violet didn't recognise, making up the bridal party.

The main course had just been served, and the wine and champagne was flowing.

Violet readjusted the dress Sirius had brought her. It was a little tight and a little too low cut for her tastes, but the silver fabric shimmered and was very pretty. Her glasses had been left with her uniform, and her hair tamed to a, rare, comely cascade of curls.

Her place in the pavilion hid her from the eyes of the other guests. It was better that she not venture further.

James had been civil when he realised she was there, escorted by Sirius, but had been nonetheless tense. More so when relations and family friends had come up, gushing over how much the two of them resembled their father, and had pushed them together for photos, to the discomfort of both parties.

After Sirius had left to take his place at the head table next to James, Violet had hurriedly gone to seclude herself away.

She didn't mind though, her place was very nearly out of the tent with a few oddball family friends; all over 90, half deaf and the other half blind. A surprisingly entertaining group to observe.

She had eaten or had anything to drink, and her stomach was rumbling.

She gazed up at the head table, to where her brother and new sister in law sat.

They looked so happy, so in love.

It must've been nice.

Music came on then, signalling it was time for a dance before the cake.

James and Lily stood up, to the applause of their guests. Violet joined in quietly, still hidden.

Smiling sadly, Violet then stood up and walked a few steps out of the pavilion, into the warm night air. The stars were vibrant above, no clouds in sight. They were surrounded by fields of wildflowers, scattered lavender and sweet peas filling the surroundings with a sweet aroma. Her hands hovered through the tall field, reaching nearly to her waste with some of the grasses, as she wondered out a bit further. Beginning to sink into the soft ground, she removed the shoes she had been given.

She really should have been getting back to work.

Her peace was soon disturbed though, by her now most frequent companion.

"I'm never getting married," Sirius stated firmly, sauntering over to her in the field, two glasses in hand and a bottle of champagne. The sounds of happiness and wedding cheer muffled the background noise.

"3/4 of the ladies in there will be devastated," Violet smiled at him as he reached her. His robes were now considerably more casual. His bow tie was undone, and the top two buttons of his shirt down.

"Remus and Peter will have to console them." He handed her a glass, which she took casually. He began pouring the champagne into each of the glasses.

"Consoling women requires speaking to them," Violet teased. The two of them were so shy, she wasn't sure it was possible.

"You're right, they'll be distraught forever."

"Such a shame."

Sirius chuckled, and offered his glass. Violet clinked her glass to his, before they both took a sip.

"But nah, this is a bit much. Who'd ever want to do it?"

"I mean, they look pretty happy." Violet pointed out, as she swallowed the beverage.

"They won't when the bill comes."

"I mean, people have always gotten married, there must be something to it."

"Propaganda." Sirius teased, before he turned to stand side by side with Violet, as they turned their backs to the wedding party, and looked out to the calm night.

"Marlene Mckinnon would be up for convincing you otherwise, I'm sure," Violet teased. The blonde witch had only had eyes for Sirius all night.

"All the more reason not too." Sirius quipped, earning a giggle from Violet. "Besides, how could I ever choose among my fans?"

Violet smiled, but looked at him in bemused disbelief.

"You know, I'd like to see you in love."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, and in some doubt of its return." Sirius looked at her confused.

"It would do you good." Violet continued, smiling at her company.

"How sweet," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe this war will make you yearn for someone to keep you warm at night."

"I don't really have problems with that."

"Oh merlin."

"Hey, don't judge, it's how you got that dress." Violet's eyes widened as her gaze shot down to her attire.

"I'm wearing one of your one night stands dress?"

"Hey, I didn't have access to any others. Besides, this was ages ago, and she forgot it."

Violet looked at him bewildered. "You're a pig."

This didn't faze him. "I'm no different to them. One night, that's all we need."

"No wonder women find you hot, it's the temperature from all those venereal diseases!" Violet teased, laughing.

"Hey, I'm as safe as they come." Sirius defended, but none the less was smiling.

A comfortable silence overtook them then.

The song in the tent ended, and there was an applause heard. James and Lily must've finished their dance.

Violet looked back towards the wedding, the warm light glow just a meter away. She could see people beginning to shift as others got up to join the dancing.

Sirius probably should've been back there.

Violet turned back towards her companion, only to see him holding a letter out to her expectantly, his gaze far off into the distance. It was the letter from before.

A bit confused, Violet took it, and without a word opened it, and read it's contents.

When she was done, her smile was gone, and her stomach was churning. A knot was in her throat.

She folded the letter back up, and remained silent with Sirius a moment longer.

"We both knew this was coming."

"Does that make it better?"

"You can't blame yourself Sirius, you did what you could."

"No I didn't. " He remained calm, almost emotionless. His gaze never wavered. Violet bit her lip, unsure how to continue.

She had known this was coming, there could be no alternative.

No one lived, once Voldemort decided to kill them.

The fucking idiot.

"You did." Sirius broke the silence, turning his gaze to her, smiling sadly.

Violet paused.

"I tried, that doesn't mean I _did_ anything."

"You gave up a lot for trying to help him, bigger sacrifice than I ever managed."

"And look where it got me. You doing the same wouldn't have helped anyone."

Estranged from her family, mistrusted, and closely monitored.

Sirius didn't say anything.

Violet tried to hand the letter back to him, but he made no movement to take it. After a few seconds, violet rescinded the offer, slipping the letter into the hidden pocket of the dress she wore.

Unsure of what to add, Violet sighed deeply, and took his free hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Sirius glanced down to the gesture, before looking back to her.

He squeezed her hand back, as they looked to each other, soberly.

Violet pulled his hand up to her lips, and placed a supportive kiss on his knuckles.

He smiled softly at this, though couldn't hide his sorrow.

This quiet moment was quickly disturbed however.

A loud click rang through the night, and when Sirius and Violet both jumped to see the perpetrator, they were met with the sight of one of the wedding photographers, camera in hand.

"Thanks loves," He said in a thick accent, as the photo was ejected from the camera.

Back to the present, Sirius and Violet both looked to each other, before slowly untangling their hands.

"I should get back. Prongs will be needing a scuff on his shoe buffed out or something."

"Ooo, urgent work. Better back get."

Sirius gave her one more small smile, before turning with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and hurrying back to the wedding, pushing past the photographer.

Violet kept her eyes on him, an unfamiliar feeling welling up in her.

With a sigh, she looked away.

Now she really needed to get back to work.

She was about to apparate, when she suddenly turned towards the photographer.

"Could I have that photo?"

* * *

_9 Wickham place_

_November 8__th__, 1981_

Violet paused, looking at the photo of she and Sirius. The kiss of his hand, and then their tender look towards one another captured.

Should she discard this photo after everything?

Unwilling to decide just then, Violet pocketed the photo, and turned her attention to the next.

She and James. They were only 11, Hogwarts letters in hand on their birthday. Their arms were around each other, and they were giving 1000 watt smiles. It was one of the happiest days of her life. They had thought they'd be together through it all. Both in Gryffindor, 7 years in school together.

That changed the moment the sorting hat was put onto her head however, just moments after James followed the plan.

Slytherin, she could still hear it now.

Perhaps that was the first thing that James couldn't forgive her for.

"Dada," Harry cooed, pulling Violet's attention back to him. He was now facing the front, and his hand reaching out for the third photo. Another wedding photo, James and Violet were uncomfortably shoved together in-between family friends, their company oblivious to the relationship the two of them shared.

Violet handed the photo to Harry, who softly touched the face of his father.

She put the birthday photo away and hugged Harry tightly.

"I miss him too."

She could have sat there forever, the last thing she had left in hand, when a thought suddenly entered her mind.

She held her hand out and whispered an incantation, and within a few seconds, her fears were realised.

Her wand was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
